


kissing power is stronger than willpower

by chanyeolanda



Series: this week on changbin's whipped for hyunjin's lips [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Just bros being bros, M/M, enjoy, or i guess you could take it as not platonic, this honestly could just be platonic, this is short and dumb and very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: all changbin needed was a little bit more incentive.





	kissing power is stronger than willpower

it's chaos in the lounge, alcohol-infused cackles and loud voices resounding around the room.

'why should i?' changbin exclaims indignantly.

'if you don't wanna go on the snack run, all you gotta do is win,' jisung wheedles.

'i don't see why i should play into-'

'scared you're gonna lose, hyung?' seungmin cuts in and grins in the wake of the _ooh_ ing around the room and changbin's outraged face.

'how dare you,' changbin says.

'come on, changbin, come on a walk with us,' chan says with a grin.

'it's fucking freezing out there, fight me,' changbin replies.

'that's what i'm trying to do,' jisung says and changbin glowers at him.

'hyung,' hyunjin calls out, grin wide on his face as he reclines on the couch. 'hyung, if you win, i'll-'

'no,' jisung cuts in, pointing at hyunjin, 'what's your damage? why?'

'what,' hyunjin laughs, 'i'm not allowed to want to you to go the shop? protect my poor, tiny, vulnerable hyung from the freezing weather?'

('uh, fuck you?' changbin says in the background.)

'i hate you so much,' jisung says and minho throws a pillow at him.

'shut up, i wanna hear what he has to offer.'

'yeah,' changbin chimes, 'if i win, you'll what?'

hyunjin quirks an eyebrow, and allows the tip of his tongue to peek teasingly out of the corner of his mouth. 'if you win, i'll kiss you.'

there's a chorus of laughter as changbin's eyes widen and glint with determination.

'oh, you are going _down_ ,' he tells jisung, wiggling in place, laser-eyed focus on the game.

'i call foul,' jisung says, 'this is bribery and corruption.'

'hyunjin's not playing for him, stop complaining. shut up and play,' woojin tells him and jisung huffs and turns to the screen.

*

changbin throws down his controller in triumph when he reigns victorious, throwing his hands up in the air before turning and pointing at hyunjin emphatically.

'pucker up, motherfucker!' he exclaims loudly, and hyunjin is in hysterics as changbin struggles up from the ground and launches himself at hyunjin to the background of communal laughter.

hyunjin holds him off while laughing, his hands on changbin's chest as changbin settles into straddling him, changbin doing his best to steal a kiss.

'wait, wait, wait,' hyunjin laughs, getting changbin to stay still and holding his face, 'hold still!' he grins widely at changbin, a giggle in his throat and his eyes crinkled in mirth, and then leaning forward to give him a solid kiss, right on his lips.

changbin's wide-eyed when he pulls away, stunned into silence for a moment before he flings himself onto the floor dramatically with a yell.

'i can die happy now,' he announces, and laughter replaces the whooping in the room as he grins blissfully.

'nah, this is bullshit, he doesn't even care about the walk,' jisung protests, 'he should go anyway.'

changbin sticks up a middle finger. 'fuck you, i still won.'

'yeah, there's nothing wrong with hyunjin offering a little bit of extra incentive,' woojin says, grinning widely.

'you just didn't want it bad enough,' hyunjin says sagely and jisung gives him the stink eye.

'i can't believe you manipulated changbin-hyung's massive thirst boner for your lips _just_ to get me to suffer.'

'my _what_?' changbin exclaims, lifting his head up from the floor.

'everyone fucking knows it, hyung, how can you even _try_ to deny it after the display you just put on?' jisung defends emphatically as the rest of the room breaks out into laughter again, hyunjin's perhaps the loudest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written out in very scribbly notes like last year and lowkey i was gonna be like 'i might actually post a drabble a week for this series' in keeping with the title and all but then my laptop was a dick and was like let's have half the keys on your keyboard not work which is very annoying when it comes to writing and then also a lot of things happened and i went from my 2019 year plan on nye being same old same old to emigrating 5 weeks later so like. that happened.


End file.
